


Dancing Is Serious Business

by letskilleternity



Series: Sterek + tv tropes [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 10:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12430863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letskilleternity/pseuds/letskilleternity
Summary: Written as part of mySterek + tv tropes Challengeon tumblr.Unbeta'd.Each story is independant from the others.The trope is here :Dancing is Serious Business





	Dancing Is Serious Business

“I’m not watching Dirty Dancing again, Derek.”  
“Ok. Sure. Let’s be those parents not invested in their kid’s life, if that’s what you want.” Derek drops the dvd on the coffee table, heading towards the kitchen and Stiles is left speechless and mildly offended.  
He quickly gets his shit together and follows Derek, finger lifted and pointing at his husband’s face.  
“Not invested? Me? How dare you? Do I need to remind you who designed all the costumes for the last 3 years of the school plays? Who spent 7 hours in line at the mall to be sure she'll get her Moana limited edition Christmas coloring book? Seven. Hours. At the mall, Derek.”  
“Okay you're invested. So why not now, oh dear hyper-invested love of mine?”  
The answer is so obvious yet Stiles doesn't know where to begin.  
“Because I don't think watching Dirty Dancing is gonna help us help her prepare for the school musical, ridiculous-excuse-expert husband of mine”.  
“It's a musical. Dirty Dancing has songs. It'll help. QED.” Derek shrugs.  
“They’re doing a play with bunnies and carrots, Derek. There's like zero thing in common with Dirty Dancing. We can bet.”

They stare at each other for a very long minute, until Derek sighs.  
“Okay, you’re right” Derek admits and Stiles starts smiling in victory, still uncertain what this was all about but a little bit concerned he might have taken too lightly Derek's worries about their parenting choices.

“Hey we’re not bad parents because we don’t give 200% of ourselves every damn minute of Kathy’s life,” Stiles says quietly, putting his arms around Derek’s waist. “She’ll be just fine, trust me.”  
“I trust you,” Derek smiles, kissing Stiles softly.  
“Good.”  
“It’s just a shame I rehearsed that dance scene though, I was pretty proud of getting that hip move right,” Derek says casually.  
“Hip move?” Stiles raises a brow and Derek can’t help but notice the slight increase in his heartbeat.  
“Yeah, but I get it, it’s too much. Let’s just watch The Great British Bake Off on the couch tonight, yes?”  
Stiles stammers trying to find his words. “Well. I mean, it’s kind of a shame, all this rehearsal for nothing,” he finally says.  
“Uhuh.”  
“Well, come to think of it, maybe you could, I don’t know…”  
“Show you now? Before Kathy comes home and we learn what carrots musical songs actually are ?”  
“Yes!” Stiles almost shouts, and his total lack of composure is adorable to Derek. “I mean,” he clears his throat, trying to look serious and all, “I wouldn’t want you to feel like it was all a waste of time, you know. That would send the wrong message, to Kathy.”  
“To Kathy. Yes. Sure,” Derek grins.

*

Kathy gets to play the lead carrot and sing about fighting with the farmer for a gardening without chemicals and Stiles has to aknowledge there is kind of a parallel with Baby standing up to her father. Derek shouldn't gloat, because he's a grown man who doesn't ned to gloat, except not that much grown so there's an I told you so during the applause.

It doesn't really matter though, as they're both way too busy admiring their daughter being the mostest cutest carrot anyone’s ever seen to count scores.

(Derek wins)

(This time)


End file.
